1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to truck trailers and more specifically to a trailer rub rail portable ladder, which may be removably secured to the rub rail of a truck trailer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,041 to Gunter discloses a bunk bed-ladder arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,292 to Gilbreath et al. discloses a portable ladder assembly for truck trailers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,813 to Bensch discloses a vehicle boarding device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,666 to Miller discloses a portable safety ladder assembly for a truck trailer.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a trailer rub rail portable ladder, which may be removably secured to the rub rail of a truck trailer with a locking device or the like.